torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystic Dragon Style
The Mystic Dragon Style is a style used to hunt beasts by Bishokuya. It is said to be based on the movements of the "Seven Kings", descendants of the Nocturne King, who lived in Gourmet World hundreds of years ago. The users of this style are called the "Royal Dragons", because of their power and great influence. Forms While in it "original" forms, there were seven forms of the style, but today, just five forms are remaining. The forms are: Emerald, Ruby, Golden, Sapphire and Diamond. Emerald Form The Emerald Form of the style, which is said to be the fastest form, consists in the use of a spear (Chi no Yari) and high speeds to hunt. The current user is Rozan. There were 45 users until now. Ruby Form The Ruby Form is lethal to the user, because consists in blood control by a powerful poison injected on the user's bloodstream, and can only be used if the user survive to the poison. The current user is Shin. There were 45 users until now. Golden Form The Golden Form consist in the productioin of a golden fire by the user's skin. The fire is just possible by a very flammable substance injected on the user's skin. The current user is Scorpien. There were 45 users until now. Sapphire Form The Sapphire Form it is said to be the most dificult and, at the same time, the most useful. Consists in hit the Chakra Points (energy points) to desactive some body's functions. The current user is Tensei. There were 35 users until now. Diamond Form The Diamond Form, which consists in the use of smoke to hunt, it said to be the weakest. The current user is Yin. There were 46 users until now. Lost Forms Darkness Form The Darkness form is one of the two lost forms. The form itself is unknown. The current user is Hakai. There were 22 users until now. Bronze Form The Bronze Form is the form used by all the Royal Guardians, title given to the protectors of the Dragons' Palace. It consists in the use of several weapons in varied forms. Though the third Guardian Dragon leave the Palace very long ago, he teached his decendants, but no one of them ever went to the Palace, just Naishi. The current user is Naishi. Techniques *'Hyaku Heiki no Odori: Aki '(One Hundred Weapons Dance: Autumn) - Naishi randomly throws his weapons, so that all of them get stuck on a wall or on the ground, then he fights taking the weapons off the ground, as appropriate to the situation. *'Hyaku Heiki no Odori: Fuyu '(One Hundred Weapons Dance: Winter) - A technique used specifically to defend the Dragons' Palace, after some hours of thinking, Naishi positions the weapons over the whole Palace, fighting taking the weapons using an already planned strategy. *'Hyaku Heiki no Odori: Natsu '(One Hundred Weapons Dance: Summer) - A technique fatal to it's user, after using Pain Erase to erase his pain completely, Naishi pierces all his weapons on his back. *'Hyaku Heiki no Odori: Haru '(One Hundred Weapons Dance: Spring) - A technique described by Naishi as "teh strength of one hundred weapon in just one". Using all of his strength and the Saigo no Seido ryu, Naishi releases a strike of devastating power. Category:Hunting Method